


The Bare Truth

by Aqua_Diamond2904



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cover Up, Gen, Post-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Diamond2904/pseuds/Aqua_Diamond2904





	The Bare Truth

The hallways were clean and empty, cold metal walls encasing from every side. The artificial lights were out, leaving the corridors shrouded in darkness save for the officers patrolling, who hoped to catch a cadet sneaking out for a late night party. And yet they failed to notice the shadow creeping past them discreetly.   
The figure ducked behind into an alcove to avoid the streaked light from the patrols, before hurrying to a lone door that slid open with a hiss once he past an orange card through the lock. As the door closed behind them, they let out a breath they had been holding the entire trip, pulling down the makeshift balaclava as they did so.

  
Their unusual violet eyes scanned the office they had entered, before they focused  
on a console positioned in the centre of the room. Their eye twitched, remembering why they were there in the first place.  
There was no thought in his mind that the government was telling the truth about the failure of the Kerberos mission. Shiro wouldn't have allowed it, he was the best pilot to come out of the garrison.  
 _'Is. He is the best pilot out of this pathetic attempt at a space programme'_ They thought bitterly, approaching the computer. It lit up when their hand made contact with the keyboard.

  
Searching through the computer's drive yielded little to no results, only uncovering a sole folder that seemed to be encrypted. They smirked, thinking back to the small amount of 'training' they had undergone when a nerd by the name of Holt heard they didn't know a thing about coding, their professor droning so much it put them to sleep and they learnt nothing. Matt had made it interesting and fun, dramatically gasping when accused of hacking and wisely keeping silent when they inquired into his extensive knowledge of the government's most serious projects. He always was passionate in his interests, even if it ranged from borderline illegal hacking to observing space rocks

  
He too would be avenged once he found out just what the government was hiding about the crash.

  
Their smile faded before the document was revealed to them. Their eyes hardened in resolve and they leaned forward slightly to take in the information displayed to him.   
'They landed?' They murmured, skimming the information to discover the exploration had established a base before the garrison lost contact with it. Their hands curled into fists, and they resisted the urge to smash the console to pieces in his rage.  
 _'How dare they blame Shiro for their own incompetence?'_ They thought, hissing as though in physical pain at this revelation. They had their confirmation; there was no need to stay with an organisation that would lie to cover their own faults. Especially if they would lie to the crew's family, because he was sure Mrs Holt would not have held her tongue at this injustice against both her husband and her son.

  
Keith closed the folders, careful to leave no trace of his tampering, before making his way to the exit. He slipped silently back into the shadows, making his way back to his dorm room to pack the little possessions he owned. Shiro's dog tags, his jacket and burner phone, and his knife wrapped tightly in cloth.   
He brushed his fingers across the back of the dog tags, anger churning in his stomach, before he smirked.  
'Might as well go out with a bang.'

  
After all, Commander Iverson had been constantly reminding him of Shiro's failure, it was almost like he was asking for it. Keith could almost feel the sting of his knuckles, the rough bone shattering underneath them. Could see the skin swelling under the pressure, and the harsh yelling of the officers that echoed in his ears when they finally kicked him out. Iverson would probably look even more intimidating with a permanent eye twitch, it would surely keep the newer cadets in line.

  
He was doing him a favour really.


End file.
